1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiflavor beverage dispenser including a flow-rate control valve assembly and a microprocessor control system for controlling the ratio of diluent to concentrate of a post-mix beverage.
2. Description of Background Art
Multiflavor beverage dispensers, including microprocessors for providing ratio control of diluent to concentrate of post-mix beverage are generally known. An example of such a multiflavor beverage dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,333, issued Dec. 11, 1984 to Pounder et al.
Although the system of Pounder functions quite well for its intended purposes, a need in the art exists for a more compact apparatus with improved accuracy for ratio control, especially under conditions where the variation in system performance keeps the desired flow rate of the post-mix beverage from being reached.